


Static Friction

by staygame (sungjae)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjae/pseuds/staygame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working late together in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static Friction

They've been in the library for five hours when Chanyeol complains about his back hurting. He's sprawled out on the floor on his stomach, long limbs stretched out as he does equations in his notebook, because he could never sit in the same position for more than thirty minutes without having to move. Zitao taps his pencil against the table, mulling over the boundaries that Chanyeol likes to arbitrarily assign. Only after Chanyeol groans again, twisting his arm back to rub at his lower back, does Zitao stand. 

Zitao sinks down over Chanyeol's body, taking a seat on his ass. Tentatively, he runs his hand along the grooves of Chanyeol's spine. 

"What are you doing?" Chanyeol asks, craning his neck back to look at Zitao. 

"You said your back hurt." 

Zitao grips Chanyeol's hips in his hands, thumbs digging into the dimples of Chanyeol's back. Chanyeol inhales sharply. Zitao follows the slight curve of Chanyeol's waist up his back until he reaches his shoulders. He dips his fingertips under the neck of Chanyeol's threadbare t-shirt, hesitating to see if Chanyeol says anything. He doesn't; his focus is on his calculator and notebook of equations, so Zitao slides his hand all the way under the fabric. 

Chanyeol's skin is warm, slightly sticky from dried sweat. It'd been a hot day, May bleeding into June, and Zitao was not pleased about the fact that he had to waste a perfectly nice day cooped up inside a windowless study room, even if it did give him an excuse for more consecutive time with Chanyeol than they'd spent together even after they started fucking. Chanyeol prefers to initiate touches. Zitao doesn't mind stepping over his boundaries.

Zitao rubs his fingers over the knobby bone of Chanyeol's shoulder. He doesn't eat enough, Zitao thinks. He switches to his knuckles, pressing into his skin just a little too hard to be comfortable, the way his ex used to after intense work-outs. Chanyeol makes a whining noise, a protest, and Zitao tells him to be quiet, jabbing one bent finger into the tender spot at the base of his neck. "Do you want your back to feel better or not?"

"So rude," Chanyeol says, probably rolling his eyes. "I hope you don't expect me to leave a tip with that kind of attitude."

"Take it up with the manager," Zitao says. He works on his neck until Chanyeol is sighing contentedly then slides his hands back down, this time going underneath the hem of his shirt to palm over the smooth skin of Chanyeol's back. He dips a finger under the waistband of Chanyeol's briefs, snapping the elastic against his skin. Chanyeol flinches and Zitao laughs to himself.

The way that Chanyeol is lying doesn't make it easy to reach the sensitive parts of his back, but Zitao isn't one to not try. He kneads his Chanyeol's shoulders with his palms. Slow, even strokes that have the tension draining out of his muscles almost instantly. As Zitao works, Chanyeol makes these groaning noises in the back of his throat, the same kind of grunts that he makes when driving his cock into Zitao's ass. It's no wonder that Zitao's dick is stirring in interest. 

When Zitao smooths Chanyeol's shirt back down, making to move off, Chanyeol catches his wrist with surprisingly deft reflexes. "What, no happy ending?"

Chanyeol pushes his textbooks aside, carefully rolling over so that he's lying on his back, and pushes his hips up, erection pressed against the underside of Zitao's ass. "You can't wait until we get to a bed?" Zitao asks.

"I could," Chanyeol says, skimming his hands over Zitao's thighs and framing his cock with his fingers, thumb brushing over his zipper. His voice, deep and gravely, sends a shiver down Zitao's spine. "But I don't want to."

Zitao leans down and Chanyeol arches his back up to meet him. They bump noses, a common occurrence with them- the first time it happened Chanyeol claimed he'd pay for Zitao's nose job himself if he had to- but Zitao tilts his head and tries again. Chanyeol kisses roughly, a hint of bite to his close-mouthed kisses, sucking Zitao's bottom lip into his mouth hard enough to bruise. The only sounds in the room are the filthy, wet sounds of their mouths and the scrape of denim together. 

Their shirts come off. Zitao barely gets his over his head before they're back to kissing. Chanyeol's hands are all over the place- curling into the long hair at the nape of Zitao's neck, clutching at his shoulders- but he stops at Zitao's nipples, rubbing the pad of his thumb over one of them and pinching the other. Zitao moans, muffled by Chanyeol's mouth. Maybe it's the fact that they're doing this in a public study room, where anyone, staff member or student, walking past the closed door could look through its tiny window the right way and see them there on the floor, or maybe it's just the deliriousness of sleep deprivation catching up to him, but Zitao feels like he could come in his pants just from this. 

They have a good rhythm going, rocking into each other without any sense of urgency, but then Chanyeol pushes on Zitao's shoulders until he topples backwards onto the floor. Chanyeol is in the same position that Zitao was earlier, looming over him for a moment and then ducking in for a kiss before he gets to his feet and leaves the room.

He's back in thirty seconds tops, hardly long enough for Zitao to start stroking himself through his jeans. "God," Chanyeol says from the doorway, throwing the wad of paper towels into Zitao's face. Zitao would be content to blow him, but instead Chanyeol ends up back on top of Zitao. It takes the both of them to get Zitao's belt off, fumbling with the buckle and then finally shoving them halfway down his thighs. Chanyeol's wearing basketball shorts and they're easy enough to push down. He's wearing faded grey briefs, the outline of his cock visible and a wet patch of precome staining the fabric. 

Chanyeol pushes his hips down, grinding his clothed erection against Zitao's like he's got something to prove. His hands curl into Zitao's shoulders, too-long nails digging into his bare skin. 

"Slow down," Zitao tells him, because even though it could be over quick, Zitao doesn't want it to be. Chanyeol likes to rush things- sloppy blowjobs and fast fucks- unless he's in the mood to torture Zitao a little bit, in which case Zitao would be there all night without coming. He's got a touch of skittishness at times when it comes to sex, like the quicker he comes, the quicker he can forget about it. Call Zitao a romantic, but he likes to enjoy himself. 

Chanyeol huffs, breath hot against Zitao's neck, but his grip on Zitao's shoulders relaxes. The drag of his cock against Zitao's is deliberately slow. Zitao can feel how hard Chanyeol is even before he reaches down to pull Chanyeol's dick free of his briefs, stroking him with a loose fist. As he's jerked off, Chanyeol kisses Zitao's neck, right underneath his earlobe. When is teeth scrape over a particularly sensitive patch of skin, Zitao flinches away, accidentally squeezing a bit too hard on the base of Chanyeol's cock. Rolling his eyes, Chanyeol bats Zitao's hand away. Zitao wants to be offended, because hello, he knows his way around a dick, but Chanyeol fishes Zitao's cock out and then he's grasping them both, sliding his outstretched fingers down the shaft. Barely any friction, but Zitao likes the look of concentration on Chanyeol's face as he jerks them both at the same time. Zitao grabs onto Chanyeol's bare ass, grinding their hips together- it's better without any clothes.   
Zitao comes first, shooting his load all over their stomachs. Chanyeol's dick slides easily through the dampness and it doesn't take him long to come too. He lays there on top of Zitao until their come has started to dry and there's a sticky squelch when Chanyeol rolls off of him. 

"I'm going to take a nap now," Chanyeol says, after he's flung the filthy paper towels in the vague direction of the trash can. His pants are still halfway down his thighs and Zitao leans over to tuck his soft dick away for him. 

"No," Zitao says. "You're going to finish that lab report. I know you don't want to stay with me any longer than you have to."

It's an off-handed comment, not the fishing for approval that Zitao knows Chanyeol will think he meant. Still, the constriction in his chest is automatic when Chanyeol looks over at him, shrugging as he says, "You're not that bad."


End file.
